A Visit to Shimabara
by Rein Petals
Summary: My first fanfic! PMK, RK crossover. I revised it a bit. Compared to my one shots, this is hilarious. Souji goes to Shimabara...in one adorable, hot pink kimono! Please R&R! Enjoy!
1. Susumu's Replacement

Disclaimer: I do not own Peacemaker Kurogane or Rurouni Kenshin.

**Chapter 1: Susumu's Replacement**

Early in the afternoon...

"Oooooh! No way! Serious?!" Shinpachi exclaimed.

Heisuke replied, "Yep! Definitely sure! The rumors all say Okita-san is going geisha! How cute!!"

Sanosuke jumped in, "Nani?! What about Okita-san?!"

Shinpachi chuckled, "Heisuke said Souji's going on a mission as a geisha!"

"N-n-no way!! COOL!! He's the perfect role!"

Sanosuke clutched his hands together and sobbed with joy while Shinpachi and Heisuke linked arms, dancing around the well. Just then, interrupting their celebration, Saizo came running up to them, bouncing up and down at their feet. "Bwee! Bwee!" Chasing after Saizo, Souji came to an abrupt halt and finally got hold of the unusually active pig. Picking up Saizo, Souji stood up and glanced at the grinning Comedian Trio.

"Oh, ohayou! You three are awfully happy this morning. By the way, do any of you know where Tetsu-kun is?" Souji asked.

Shinpachi answered happily, "He's out shopping with Saya-chan. _Sigh. _Sweet, young love. Anyway, getting back on subject!"

"Nani? We weren't talking about anything," Souji asked, confused.

Sanosuke nudged Souji with a mischievious gleam in his eyes, "Aww, come on! Tell us already!"

"But-but, tell you what?"

"Don't be silly. May this word: geisha, help you out?" Heisuke snorted trying to hold in his laughter.

Souji's smile quickly disappeared as his eyes widened with shock. He softly whispered, "How did you guys find out? Actually, your partially wrong..."

Then the three of them begged at once with tears puddling at their feet, "OH OKITA-SAN!! PLEASE TELL US THE TRUTH!! _Cough, cough._ Oh, and uh, rumors about you, the legendary Okita Souji, spread all the time." They smiled innocently, "Heh, heh."

Souji didn't mind much though, he was quite infamous and used to continuous rumors. "Hmm, fine, fine! Well, it all started when..."

Flashback from the day before...

_"Hi-jikata-san!!" Souji sang merrily entering his room, "You called me in. What is it?" _

_Hijikata looked up, "Oh, you're finally here. Have some tea, Tetsu made it," he pointed at the disgusting tea._

_Souji gulped, taking the cup and staring at the murky water. "Yep, Tetsu-kun definitely made this," he thought.  
_

_"Getting on topic, you're being sent to Shimabara..."_

_Suddenly coughing, he choked on the nasty tea. "I-I don't know what to say...why?"_

_"...And you're going as a prostitute."_

_With that, Souji's jaw gaped open, he couldn't believe what Hijikata was saying. A silent breeze passed through the room and two stared at each other like statues, Hijikata with an arrogant smirk and Souji with a desperate look in his eyes. After what seemed forever, Souji finally broke the silence._

_"Nani?! Doushite?!" he cried. (A/N: haha, late reaction.)  
_

_"You need to find out some information from that place. Supposedly, there are rumors that Ishin Shishi are staying there."_

_"Hai, hai. But where's Yamazaki-san at a time like this? Hijikata-san, we both know he's a better spy by all means. Anyway, he IS a spy. _Sigh._"_

_Hijikata twitched his eyebrows, "Yes, I know, but Yamazaki's currently on a mission to Masuya, so **you** have to go. Besides, you look most womanly amongst the Shinsengumi, you'll be perfect for this mission."_

_Souji thought momentarily, "Is Hijikata-san actually trying to dis me by calling me a woman? He need more practice at name calling, but calling me womanly...that is pretty harsh." _

_Shaking his head, he returned to reality and answered obediently,"Hai, hai."_

_Hijikata sighed, "You're leaving tomorrow evening, and remember, be safe. You're going as a woman, in fact, a **prostitute**. So try not to be tempted to draw your sword. If Ishin Shishi are in fact staying there, and they find out who you really are, they will kill you without hesitation."_

_He paused for a moment, "On a lighter note, Tetsu will bring you your kimono. It's definitely your taste. Now, I'm going back to sleep."_

_Souji got up to leave, putting the tea down and smiled, "My taste? How considerate Hijikata-san!" _

_Hijikata looked away and grinned. _

* * *

_Souji took one glance at the pink kimono and shrieked just as Tetsu tripped over his foot, falling into Souji's room._

_He mumbled and sighed, "Great. I even dropped Okita-san's kimono."_

_"Oh, Tetsu-kun! Sorry to scare you. It's just...the kimono! What was Hijikata-san thinking?! Humph, my taste? Yeah right!"_

_Tetsu looked up, puzzled. Then looking at the kimono, he grimaced. "Heh, it is pretty bad. HAHAHA! There's even bunnies and flowers all over it!!"_

_Souji gave Tetsu a long, deep stare._

_"Uhh...I mean, I love it. It's truly beautiful." _

_Okita giggled, "Hai, hai, hai. Now, from tommarow evening, I will be Isako Murichi. Only, Isako Murichi."_

_"Yeah," Tetsu looked down and frowned, "But, are you're going to Shimabara right? Well, Saya-chan will be there too and... Oh never mind...Oops! I think Hijikata-san is calling me! Better go!! Bye Okita-san!" _

_Tetsu left in a dash slamming the sliding door behind him. However, Hijikata didn't call him, so instead he walked back and forth around the quarters nervously. He had a bad feeling that something terrible would happen. He knew Saya-chan would be at Shimabara, and he didn't want her to get stuck in the middle of anything. Just as he was in deep thought, he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. _

_"Tetsu-kun?"_

_He leaped almost three feet high, frightened to death. Then he turned around quickly, acting blissful and carefree. _

_"Uh-oh, it's Okita-san," he thought. _

_"Umm, yes?" Tetsu asked shakily, looking at the ground. He was afraid that Okita-san would be annoyed at him for lying and leaving on such a short notice. He pushed that thought away and gathered his confidence looking straight into Souji's eyes. However to his surprisment, Okita-san didn't look suspicious of any sort. In fact, he was looked quite cheerful. _

_"Tetsu-kun, please don't worry. Saya-chan will be fine," Souji smiled and patted Tetsu's hair. "Let's sit." _

_Without hesitation, Tetsu sat down with Souji by his side. "Well, what do you want to tell me Okita-san? You're here for a reason."  
_

_Souji giggled, "Not really, I just wanted to chat with you!"_

_Tetsu eyed him, "Admit it, it's so obvious."_

_Souji sighed and gave in, "Tetsu-kun, you're not a child anymore. You should understand that I, in no way, would ever harm Saya-chan and would protect her if she was in any danger..."_

_"Hah! I thought the best from you Okita-san!" Tetsu nodded happily, chuckling to himself over worrying about such a silly thing.  
_

_" -but if she was an enemy of the Shinsengumi...we would cut her down. I'm telling you this because if anything threatens us, no matter what and even if it was against our own will, we would have to do something about it."_

_Tetsu suddenly stopped laughing and silently stared off into space. Abruptly, Tetsu stood up and stared eye to eye with Souji. "Trying to scare me, huh? Well, Okita-san. I already know you, as who you are, would do that...no matter what, just like you say," Tetsu shook his head disapprovingly and walked away angrily, leaving Okita all alone once again.  
_

_Souji thought to himself... "You as who you are" ...What does he mean that? Did he already expect that much from me? Souji sighed deeply with concern and tried to forget about it. _

* * *

Souji looked up to see Heisuke, Sanosuke, and Shinpachi listening contently with bulging eyes and perked up ears.

"Well, that's pretty much what happened."

"Th-that at was the best story I've heard in FOREVER!!" they blurted out at once.

Souji smiled, "Yep! Well, since it's about time I start getting ready, I should get going. Although, I wish Tetsu-kun was still here. I wanted to speak with him before I..."

Souji paused and a horrific expression came over his face. _Oh no, Tetsu-kun is with Saya-chan?! What is he planning? Does this mean he's telling Saya?_

He shook his head in frustration. _No, no. He would never do that. This is confidential information. But still, why is he with her at a time like this? Hm, maybe they're just out together like a normal outing. Yes, just a normal outing.  
_

The Comedian Team blinked innocently and Sanosuke whispered, "Okita-san has definitely gone crazy. He's talking to himself!"

"Well, maybe he's so nervous about going to Shimabara! HAHA! I wouldn't blame him, he's going to be a prostitute with men drooling over him!!" Shinpachi replied.

The three roared with laughter until they finally settled down. Something was wrong, it was quiet, too quiet. So they looked around to say goodbye to Souji, but he had already left.

* * *

A/N: Yay! My first chapter is done! What will happen in the next chapter when he goes to Shimabara? Review and you'll find out sooner!

Thanks to all my friends and your support!  
:) Reiia


	2. Souji's Surprise

**Chapter 2: Souji's Surprise **

Disclaimer: Go to chapter one.

After several days of being undercover at Shimabara...

"Great, It's getting dark now, rush hour time! Sheesh, when will this mission ever end?" Souji thought sarcastically to himself.

He sighed, "No, no, I shouldn't think that way, besides, I have been avoiding customers quite well. They must be giving me some slack since I'm a newcomer. _Gulp._ I hope it stays that way..."

Okita Souji as the beautiful lady Isako Murichi entered from the red curtains and into the bright, illuminated room.

"Um, excuse me," he spoke using his gentle, high pitched voice. "I'm back." Immediately, the young girl from behind the counter brightened up and welcomed her back.

"Oh, hello Isako-san! All our customers are in a room already, so you can go rest for now."

"Oh, all right then Miri-chan!" Souji relaxed with relief.

Unexpectedly, a towering man walked into the room, thundering with powerful aura. Souji tensed up and froze without breathing.

"Pardon me Ma'am."

He forced himself to blush and move aside. "Oh yes, sorry to be in the way Sir." He turned around swiftly, looking suspiciously at the man from the corner of his eyes._ I think I might have something here. This time, I actually **need** to be in a room with this guy. Alone._

Walking away, Souji quickly turned the corner and silently stood there, peeking through the crack while watching the man cautiously.

_Wow, his sword kii is so strong! It's almost hard not to notice. Hm, Hijikata-san told me about someone he knew with such sword kii as him...what's his name?_

"...Please call me Hiko. I'd like a room with a special lady, in fact, I'd like to be with that gorgeous woman I saw a moment ago."

Miri-chan smiled, "Of course! Please come to the waiting room. She'll be here in a moment."

The counter girl slid the door open and he walked inside the room with several other drunkards snoozing off...

Gasp._ I didn't actually think he would request me! I'm totally not ready for this! I-I'm no prostitute! What if he JUMPS on me?!_

Souji almost peed in his pants until he remembered that he had to hurry back to his room.

* * *

There was a quiet tap on Souji's door.

"Isako-san? You have a customer, it's the handsome man you saw earlier today. He's in the waiting room."

Souji opened the sliding door slowly.

"Oh! You're already dressed? That was quick! You look wonderful!" she looked down and sighed, "...I'm just the counter girl."

He patted her head and smiled, "You're beautiful the way you are Miri-chan and you're special in your own way. That's for sure."

Miri-chan looked up and her eyes lightened up with more confidence. "Oh, thank you! Well, let me take you there."

"Sure," Souji replied kindly, smiling.

"...You know, Isako-san? I've always liked you the best here at Shimabara. Don't tell anyone I've said that, but you're always so happy and friendly. I wonder why you ended up coming here."

Souji's smile disappeared and he stared blankly at the girl.

She quickly gasped, "Oh dear! I'm sorry for being so rude! It's none of my business to know anything!"

He looked away and the two didn't speak until they reached the waiting room.

Finally, Souji said sweetly, "Miri-chan, don't worry yourself. I'm not mad at all."

The girl relaxed and nodded her head happily, "Hai!"

Gathering his act together, Souji entered the room and twisted around flirtatiously letting the kimono flow freely behind him. "Hello there," he pulled his muscles to smile a smile. "Would you like some tea and a room?"

The man looked up pulling off his long, black cape, "Hai, and may I have more sake also?" He shook a large, emty jug, "It's quite emty as you can tell."

Souji bowed his head slightly, "Yes, of course." He grabbed the jug, ready to lead the way to another room.

Suddenly, the man called for him, taking out a small picture. "Before you leave. Please tell me, have you seen this man anywhere?"

Wishing he could have already been out the door, Souji shook his head and frowned, "No sir, I haven't."

"Okay then. Please take me to the room."

The man stood up and followed Souji through the hallways and finally arrived in a separate room.

"Let me get the drinks and extra pillows."

Souji left the room and let out a huge sigh. He relaxed the tension in his muscles and continued to walk through the maze of halls. Suddenly, he heard a loud roar of laughter.

"Psh, disgraced drunkards," Souji thought._  
_

Then he heard it again, but this time it was a giggle. "Saya-chan! Are you laughing at me?! No fair! You always win!"

Souji gasped and instinctively ripped the sliding door open.

The two kids, frightened, jumped up as Tetsu grabbed for his swords.

"TETSU-KUN!!" Souji exclaimed, surprised.

The young boy looked up and released his swords back into its sheath, "AH!? Okita-san?!"

"SHHHHHHH!" he looked at Saya-chan and back at Tetsu-kun.

"Oh, right, sorry Isako-san. Don't worry, Hijikata-san already told Saya-chan."

In awe, Souji stood motionless in the hallway, "He-he did?! Wh-why?! That's so unlike Hijikata-san! Oh, never mind that! I don't have spare time. Anyway, what in the world are you doing here, Tetsu-kun?"

Tetsu looked around as he peeked outside the room, then he shut the door silently.

"Okita-san, I'll tell you this quick. Since well, you're all dressed up and you probably have a customer. HAHAHA. _Cough, cough._ Well, Hijikata-san came to Shimabara with me and is currently in one of the rooms. Supposedly, he needs to find out some important information with a man who is actually undercover as a lady. I'm not fully sure what the whole story is, but this lady or man (whichever you choose) may be somewhat connected to the Choshu. And well, I'm just here with Saya-chan!"

Souji blinked, "WHAT?! No one told me this until now, how come?! Just when I thought I had a lead! Darn."

Tetsu interrupted, "Wait, there's more. Hijikata-san guessed that a man by the name of Hiko would also be here. Hiko is probably looking for this 'lady.'"

Souji stopped breathing and bulged his eyes as if he was about to have an asthma attack.

"Okita-san? Ooookita-san?? What's wro-"

"YES!!" Souji shouted with joy.

"Nani? What is it Okita-san!?"

"Hiko, you say? Well..." Souji grinned, "I'm rooming with him right now."

When hearing this, Tetsu gasped and Saya looked like she wanted to faint.

"Hmm, this is getting interesting Tetsu-kun...very interesting. Anyway, I have to run now! My customer is waiting, you know."

At once, Souji stood up and reached for the door. "Oh, and Tetsu-kun, about the other day..."

"Aw, come on Okita-san! You know me better than that! Just give it a rest," Tetsu smiled kindly.

"Thanks Tetsu-kun...oh and bye Saya-chan!" He sighed with relief and waved at the cute girl. Immediately, he left the room, ready with determination to find out more information about that mysterious man.

* * *

A/N: YAY! It's getting more and more interesting! I hope everything isn't too confusing, but it's all I've got so far. Anyway, enjoy and please review telling me how you like it!

:) Reiia


	3. Under the Makeup

**Chapter 3: Under the Makeup**

Disclaimer: Go to chapter one.

The womanly, light skinned man silently rushed towards the tea room to pour two cups and filled the sake jug along the way. Just as he remembered, he went back and snatched a fluffy pillow. In a rush, Souji tried to jog, realizing moments later that it was quite impossible to even walk in a kimono.

Quickly turning to cross hallways, Souji accidentally bumped into another lady, gasping. "Ah! The tea!" Just before the cup reached the ground, the other lady twirled around, leaning towards the floor to catch the falling cup.

Souji's eyes widened._ What was **that**? Who exactly **is** this lady?_

"Oh! Thank you, dear! I-I was just not seeing where I was looking. Sorry for the trouble."

She stood up smiling, handing over the tea cup still filled and uncracked.

"It's fine. It was my fault. If you please excuse me."

Souji stood motionless watching the elegant, beautiful lady walk down the hall. Forcing himself to get back to the room, he continued thinking about that strange yet beautiful woman he had encountered. How lovely she looked with deep, violet eyes and long, swaying red hair. She seemed so familiar, like something hanging in his mind. Sliding the door open, he thought of Hiko and suddenly remembered _who that lady was._

"Hello Hiko-sama, sorry for the long wait." Souji paused looking into the empty room as he dropped the tea cups, soaking the floor.  
_...Huh? Where is he? Grr, I need to talk with him so I can hopefully find out more information about that "lady."_

With that, Souji set down the sake jug and closed the door, ignoring the broken cups.  
_All right, I'll just go look for him._

Meanwhile in Hijikata's room...

Gently, the lady opened the door and smiled sweetly, "Thank you for being patient Juhne-sama."

Disguised as a different man, Hijikata took the name of Juhne, a man who was supposedly fond of the lady. Finally, he was alone with her and quickly, Hijikata took a mental picture of how she looked. No scar, perfect makeup, and brilliant red hair that swooped down. A perfectly, beautiful woman.

_So, her name is Misa, eh? How...interesting. She looks just like a woman, she could even pass for a geisha. Perfect disguise. Now, will she see through **my** disguise? _

"Juhne-sama, shall I massage your back?"

"Hm? Oh, please do," Hijikata smiled forcibly. "So, how are things here?"

"Pretty good. I see that there's a newcomer here at work."

"Really? Have you met her?"

"Well, no. I saw her earlier today, but she looked busy, so we didn't have a chance to talk."

"I see, well enough with that. How have you been feeling?"

She frowned and paused for a moment. "Juhne-sama, we've known each other for sometime. You should know that my heart still hasn't changed much."

Hijikata faced Misa, seeing that she seemed quite unhappy...but with what?  
He smiled and held her cheek in his rough hands. "All I hope is for you to feel safe and happy. Which, you don't look so cheerful. What's wrong?"

The "lady" gulped, but still kept her composure as a sweet, gentle woman. "Nothing really. Just very stressed."

Hijikata pushed her down to the floor and gently rested his face on her stomach.  
"Misa-dono..." he whispered, not knowing what else to say. Toshi hadn't experienced much with a woman before, and often didn't know what do to to please them._ Damn, this is getting annoying. How much longer do I have to pretend that I'm in love with this...**man**? ._..he thought._  
_

"J-Juhne-sama..." she blushed._  
_

_Arg, is he enjoying this?! This is so frustrating. He should be worried, right? Okay, that's it. I'm getting this over with since this guy won't spill a word. Plan B!_

Hijikata breathed out a soft snore.

After sometime, Misa sighed, convinced that the man was still sleeping. She thought... _Okay, this is really annoying. In fact, something's quite odd. Juhne is acting somewhat different. Whatever, maybe he's just drunk. Uhg, how much longer do I have to be him?_

_Snore._

Suddenly, Misa thought of a great idea and grinned, slipping away out of the room. She turned around and looked up in a gasp. "Oh, hello. Sorry, I didn't see you coming. You scared me a bit."

Souji showed no expression and quickly grabbed Misa's hand, pulling her along.

_Well I have had no luck finding that man Hiko. She should be a good lead. Wow, what good disguise, almost fooled me for a minute... _Souji thought to himself.

"Ano... excuse me? What are you doing and where are you taking me?"

Souji continued walking forward silently through the corridors. Finally, there was an empty room with different cupboards and shelves covering the walls, an abandoned storage room. Souji cornered the lady, leaving her helpless and horrified.

"Look. Cut the act. Who exactly are you?" Souji demanded an answer, foolishly ruining his perfect disguise.

Misa's eyes narrowed and she crinkled her eyebrows. -silence-

Unexpectedly, Souji slapped the lady's left cheek, effectively smudging her makeup and uncovering a scar. Immediately the lady grabbed his hand, entering an unusual stance.

"Humph. I knew it. So it _is_ you, Okita Souji. I had a strange feeling the moment I met you," Misa sneered.

"Oh, really Hitokiri Battosai? Or should I be more friendly, Himura?" Souji stared back, expressionless and swiftly whipped out his concealed sword.

Simultaneously, to Souji's surprise, Kenshin swung a hidden sword, meeting his enemy's blade. _Clang!_ Both men, dressed as beautiful, elegant women, glared at one another motionless. Finally, the tips of their swords were set down to the floor, still held tightly in their grasp.

Souji sighed, "Okay, well obviously we can't fight here." He grasped his forehead and shook his head. Then decided to sheath his sword, just as Kenshin did. After a long, odd silence, Souji confronted the boy. "So kid, exactly how _old_ are you? You look like you're twelve."

Kenshin replied coldly with a scowl, "I'm fifteen, if you must know. You?"

"I'm twenty," Souji chuckled and relaxed, "You sound angry, what for?"

Remembering who they were facing, the shot each other death glares.

Kenshin spat with disgust, "Dirty Wolves of Mibu. You all think you're all that."

Souji scolded looking away, refraining himself from getting too angry. Sighing they plopped on the floor and uncomfortably glanced at each other every so often.

"What are you even doing with your life? You know...killing and all," Souji asked suddenly, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"I'm fighting for the new era, obviously. We all have our opinions about this war. Some stronger than others. Anyway, what type of idiotic question is that? Rumors said you took the sword at nine."

"Wow, you know your stuff kid."

Kenshin glared, wondering why his enemy was acting so friendly. "Whatever, why are you even wasting you're time here?"

Souji looked back at him in confusion, "What do you mean? I'm investigating." He smiled slightly.

"Well, you're wasting you're time," Kenshin stated bluntly, looking away.

Souji paused. "What do you mean? Choshu are staying here... You're proof!"

"Oh really? Am I really all the evidence you need? So, now what are you going to do? Burn down Shimabara just because you _think_ so? Well let me tell you something, there not."

Embarrassed and frustrated, Souji frowned. "Well, there's absolutely no way I can't trust you. Besides, I'm doing what I was ordered to do."

Kenshin snapped back, "Fine by me, but I'm-"

_BANG!_

Instantaneously, the door came crashing down in front of the two disturbed teenagers.


	4. More Than Just Enemies?

**Chapter 4: More Than Just Enemies? **

This chapter is dedicated to Kuro-chan! (Thanks to her wonderful ideas, she gets me through my stories.)  
Disclaimer: Go to chapter one please.**  
**

"KENSHIIIIIIIIN!!" a towering man stomped into the room, yelling with a ferocious growl.

Running through his mind, Kenshin immediately knew whose voice that belonged too.  
_"Oh no. Hiko-san? How in the world did he find me here? Ahh! Don't think about that... Wh-what should I do?! He can't find me! If he does...he'll probably drag me away! NOOOO!"_ Kenshin winced and quickly turned around, falling on top of Souji.

Souji choked, "What?! Get off me you-"

Suddenly, without thinking, Kenshin pressed his lips smack dab center on Souji's mouth. Forcing moans and groans, he rolled on the floor, yanking Souji along with him. Souji's eyes widened, almost gaping his jaw if allowed, except for the fact that Kenshin continued his mischief and wouldn't let go of his lips. Finally, the drunk, old man got a clue where he was and what he was in the middle of.

Too carefree to be embarrassed he spoke in a loud, hoarse grumble. "Oh, please excuse me. I-uh, thought...oh never mind." He then walked away figuring that the two weren't listening at all.

Once he left, Kenshin quickly gasped for air and jumped off of Souji just as quick as he leaped onto him. At the same time, Souji nearly shrieked with disgust and spat out the awful saliva.

"What...WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Souji yelped, horrified.

"Eh...sorry. That man, he..." Kenshin fidgeted nervously, "Let's see, how should I put this?"

"Oh who cares about that man! Seriously, what's your problem?" Souji exclaimed. "And here I was acting polite!"

After a few minutes of awkward silence, the two finally got their act together and began speaking more calmly then before.

Souji started, "Okay, so I already know that man, his doings, and connections to you. But... still! How badly do you not want him to see you?"

"You know him? What?! I mean," _cough_, "You don't need to know."

Souji glared, still annoyed by Battosai's "attack." "Fine, I'm leaving now." He turned around, heading for the exit in a huff.

"Wait, we need a time and date, have you forgotten?" Kenshin stared, expressionless.

Souji remembered his position and his priorities. "Five days from now, noon time, at Forest Park... the bridge. Don't be late."

Kenshin snorted, disgusted with his bossy attitude. "...Fine."

Heading for the door, Souji looked at the boy, smiling and whispered, "So, Kenshin's the name?" In surprisement, Kenshin shot Souji a glare and quietly stood for a moment. Things were getting too out of control, the Shinsengumi knew too much about him and the Choshu. Now he would be forced to kill him. But not here, not now.

Walking away as if nothing had happened, Souji left the room turning right as Kenshin turned left. Suddenly, Tetsu appeared from no where with Saya, looking horrified. Running past the hitokiri and down the hall up to Souji, Tetsu yelled breathlessly with Saya wobbling after him.

"ISAKO-SAN!!" Tetsu screamed as he nearly fell into Souji's arms with a great hug. "I-Isako-san, We heard a loud commotion here and I got really worried. Is everything all right?"

"Oh, hai hai Tetsu-kun. No worries here," Souji smiled sweetly, but quickly turned his head and shot a death glare across to Himura. It was almost as if he was saying _'You better not touch him.' _

With that, Souji looked away and hand in hand, continued walking away with the short boy and petite girl. For some time, Kenshin didn't flinch and just stared frozen at the three until they turned the corner. He felt no emotions... almost. It was more like a mixture of jealously and want. Jealously of Souji's strong relationships and wanting friends who actually worried about you. And yet, Kenshin still felt lost and buried in his feelings, unsure of how he truly felt.

How lonely Himura felt when he saw those three together... how lonely.

* * *

After sending Saya away, Souji and Tetsu finally found Hijikata's room, hidden in the very back.

"Hijikata-san!!" Souji chirped merrily as he entered the room. "Wake up and good morning! Did you have a nice nap?" He pounced on the vice commander, shaking him wilding as Tetsu snorted and squated behind his superiors.

Hijikata woke up groggily, mumbling, "Huh? Did I really fall asleep? _Sigh._ And here I was, trying to find out information. I guess Plan B ended up a total disaster."

"Hijikata-san, I have lots to tell you, and supposing you haven't noticed, Tetsu-kun is here too," Souji continued smiling.

Hijikata cocked his head, just noticing the boy in the room. "Oh. You're here, huh?"

"Um... hello Hijikata-san," Tetsu murmured quietly, bowing his head slightly.

Hijikata looked away, ignoring Tetsu's greeting and slightly nodded his head towards Souji.

Immediately, Souji began, "Hai, I've met the Hitokiri Battosai, which I'm assuming you were in the same room as he."

Hijikata nodded his head, allowing Souji to continue.

"From what I received, Hiko, the man you mentioned to me before, is definitely looking for this Battosai. In fact, I was rooming with Hiko, but when I went to get tea and such, he disappeared. That's when I decided to go looking for Hiko. However, instead of finding him, I found Battosai; his full name being Himura Kenshin. In the end, we chose a time and date to fight later, knowing that we couldn't fight right then and there. Five days time, noon at Forest Park, the bridge. From now on, I'm not sure where he will be staying, but from what he told me, Choshu aren't staying here at Shimabara. ... Also Hijikata-san, I'm sorry. I revealed my cover to Battosai, even though he already knew who I was. Luckily, I don't think he'll tell anyone here because he doesn't seem like one to start unnessecary commotion."

When Souji finished his report, he breathed in heavily and smiled proudly to himself while Hijikata sat in awe.

Finally, Hijikata pulled his act together as a vice commander, assertively spoke. "Well, what's done can't be fixed. It's fine. But, what is really bothering me is... _that all this happened while I was sleeping_?!" Hijikata grumbled and shook his head, "What a shame. Plan B is definitely a complete failure."

Souji laughed and patted Toshi, "Hijikata-san, don't worry yourself too much. Besides, everyone needs a rest once in a while, ne?"

Hijikata glared at the tatami floor, still frustrated by his uselessness. "Ack! Whatever, just be prepared in five days time, Souji."

"Hai!" Souji replied with great satisfaction._ We're finally going somewhere, I'll finally have a chance to destroy one of Ishin Shishi's greatest assets. The legendary shadow assassain... the Hitokiri Battosai. I must take this seriously... no matter how much I would rather be his **friend**._

* * *

That night somewhere in the red light district...

"HIIIIIII-YAAAAAA! CRACK-A-LAKA!!" Heisuke grinned, showing off his set of four cards. "HAH! Roy-al flush!! In your face, Sano!"

"OOHH!? HEISUKE!! You cheater!! Give me my money back!" Sanosuke slammed down the cards and growled at the sneaky fool.

In the background, Shinpachi rolled over from drinking too much sake. "G-guys! I think I'm gonna blow!" As expected, the short, little fellow flipped over and gaged all his past meals.

Time passed, and the three Shinsengumi drunkards continued gambling until they finally left the bar. Outside the inn, the Comedian Trio skipped along the center of the road, heading for Shimabara. It was their day off, and obviously, the three would get bone drunk, but they also desperately needed a pleasurable place to stay for the night before a hard knock out would come for the night. Entering the warm, well light room, the trio pranced into the welcoming, whore house.

"Hello pretty lady! You already now why we're here, don'tcha?" Heisuke winked at the poor, young counter girl Miri-chan.

"Oh-uh, hai! With anyone specific?" Miri asked, presenting herself mature and adult-like as she flipped through a list.

"Hmmmm. How 'bout ya beauty Isako-sama!" Sanosuke gladly requested for Souji.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Shinpachi suddenly roared in laughter and hiccuped, belching randomly in between.

Immediately, Heisuke punched him, trying to make him quiet and sober again. "Sigh, nothing works to make this guy normal again. Oh well! Tonight's a night off! HAHAHAHAHA!" The two skipped in circles in the tight, crammed room as Sanosuke, the only sober one, watched in embarrassment, trying to shush them.

Miri frowned slightly, unable communicate with the loud, bellowing drunkards. She coughed, trying to get their attention, "Anyway, Isako-san isn't available at the moment. I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait in the-"

Just then, Souji ran out skidding to a stop. "Miri-chan!" he spoke in an accidental loud, deep voice. _Cough, cough._ "I mean, what I meant to say is that I'm open," he regained his high-pitched voice.

Miri responded shocked and quite unnerved, "Oh, did Hiko-san leave already then? Is everything all right?"

Unsure if Hiko had actually left, Souji just smiled, "Hai, Hiko-san left. Oh, and these three men are my old friends... when they're sober. I'll take them in off your hands."

Miri sighed as if she could breathe again, once and for all. "Thank god," she thought.

"Hai!" Miri grinned, shoving the three men into Souji's arms. "They're all yours."

* * *

A/N: Chapter 4 is completed! Please review! (The more you do, the faster I move along.) And I've hope you've enjoyed it. I'm making them more and more funnier, all the way up to when the 5th comes, the day when Himura Kenshin and Okita Souji fight. I'm also thinking of making a sequel. I'm not completely sure yet, just pondering around.

Oh, and also. Throughout these series, italics will be in thought speech. I don't want to continuously say '...he thought.' It's gets annoying for me, and probably the reader too.

Reiia


End file.
